The Mysterious Letter
by ANIceWriter
Summary: Things have been going well ever since the defeat of Buu, until Goku received a letter from a mysterious sender. This mysterious sender sent Goku and his friends deep into space. This story has a back-story larger than Goku's own.
1. The Mysterious Letter

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Letter**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/places/things from the Dragonball series.

Author's Note: Think of this as a DBZ movie that takes place during the time when Goku is training Uub. P.S.-this is my first fanfic :D hope I did good!

Goku fired a large blue ki blast towards Uub, only to be quickly swatted away. "Is that all you got!" Uub shouted to Goku.

"No," was Goku's response, "I could show you some real fighting, but I don't think you're ready!" Goku turned from Uub while laughing. "I could go Super Sajin...but then again..."

"Come on Goku!" Uub was more ready than ever. The last time Goku went Super Sajin he did not even stand a chance, but after the months he has been training with him, along with his natural strength, he was ready. "I _am _ready! I know I am..."

"OK then," Goku quickly laughed before he became serious and transformed. Goku sped towards Uub with a clenched fist ready to strike. The two collided and the entire lookout shook. The two took turns throwing a series of punches and kicks at one another. Goku ended this streak and nailed Uub in the stomach. Uub hit the ground, but he just got up, coughed, and flew back towards Goku.

The two carried on with their training until Mr. Popo arrived. "Goku, Uub!" he shouted, "I have received a letter I am supposed to give to you!"

The two flied down to Mr. Popo and took the letter in his hands. "Look! Goku, your name is on the front, but who is this Kakorot?"

Goku took a step back, but then quickly snatched the letter in Uub's hand. The envelope clearly said Kakorot on the front, "Nobody has called me Kakorot in years," Goku murmured, "Nobody but Vegeta." Goku looked at the letter closer. The envelope had cursive handwriting and was well written, clearly much better then anyone's handwriting he has seen before. "There is no way Vegeta would write me a letter. Knowing him, he would probably just fly up here and tell me himself..." Goku's thoughts trailed off until he looked back down towards the envelope. Whoever wrote was someone Goku had never seen before. It might have been a Sajin, but no Sajin has ever called him Goku before, not really, they preferred to call him Kakorot. Stopping his train of thought, he quickly struck his finger across the top and opened the envelope, revealing the letter within. His eyes skimmed across the page and his expression suddenly became serious.

"What is it Goku?" Uub asked.

"Knowing Goku, something bad must be upon us," Mr. Popo responded, "...I hope it is not as terrifying as Buu..."

Goku looked up and put the letter away. "We need to find some people." Goku announced. He looked to the sky, as his friends, Mr. Popo and Uub, stood there confused. He turned to Uub, "Go get Bulma and tell her we need to borrow a ship! We're going into space!" Uub stood speechless, "Go! Now!"

And with that, Uub flew towards Capsule Corp. Goku stood tall, and then flew off, leaving a confused Mr. Popo behind.

"I wonder what it could be this time..." Mr. Popo then walked inside to tell Dende of the events that just happened.

Next Time On: Chapter 2: The Top Five- Goku goes off to gather the 5 strongest fighters, and Uub tells Bulma to prepare the ship. King Kai looks down on Earth, dreading that he has a feeling he knows who the mysterious sender is, and Goku will have his hands full. Who is it? And is he a threat to the Z-Fighters. Find out next time on!


	2. The Top Five

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Letter**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/places/things from the Dragonball series.

Author's Note: Think of this as a DBZ movie that takes place during the time when Goku is training Uub. P.S.-this is my first fanfic :D hope I did good!

Goku fired a large blue ki blast towards Uub, only to be quickly swatted away. "Is that all you got!" Uub shouted to Goku.

"No," was Goku's response, "I could show you some real fighting, but I don't think you're ready!" Goku turned from Uub while laughing. "I could go Super Sajin...but then again..."

"Come on Goku!" Uub was more ready than ever. The last time Goku went Super Sajin he did not even stand a chance, but after the months he has been training with him, along with his natural strength, he was ready. "I _am _ready! I know I am..."

"OK then," Goku quickly laughed before he became serious and transformed. Goku sped towards Uub with a clenched fist ready to strike. The two collided and the entire lookout shook. The two took turns throwing a series of punches and kicks at one another. Goku ended this streak and nailed Uub in the stomach. Uub hit the ground, but he just got up, coughed, and flew back towards Goku.

The two carried on with their training until Mr. Popo arrived. "Goku, Uub!" he shouted, "I have received a letter I am supposed to give to you!"

The two flied down to Mr. Popo and took the letter in his hands. "Look! Goku, your name is on the front, but who is this Kakorot?"

Goku took a step back, but then quickly snatched the letter in Uub's hand. The envelope clearly said Kakorot on the front, "Nobody has called me Kakorot in years," Goku murmured, "Nobody but Vegeta." Goku looked at the letter closer. The envelope had cursive handwriting and was well written, clearly much better then anyone's handwriting he has seen before. "There is no way Vegeta would write me a letter. Knowing him, he would probably just fly up here and tell me himself..." Goku's thoughts trailed off until he looked back down towards the envelope. Whoever wrote was someone Goku had never seen before. It might have been a Sajin, but no Sajin has ever called him Goku before, not really, they preferred to call him Kakorot. Stopping his train of thought, he quickly struck his finger across the top and opened the envelope, revealing the letter within. His eyes skimmed across the page and his expression suddenly became serious.

"What is it Goku?" Uub asked.

"Knowing Goku, something bad must be upon us," Mr. Popo responded, "...I hope it is not as terrifying as Buu..."

Goku looked up and put the letter away. "We need to find some people." Goku announced. He looked to the sky, as his friends, Mr. Popo and Uub, stood there confused. He turned to Uub, "Go get Bulma and tell her we need to borrow a ship! We're going into space!" Uub stood speechless, "Go! Now!"

And with that, Uub flew towards Capsule Corp. Goku stood tall, and then flew off, leaving a confused Mr. Popo behind.

"I wonder what it could be this time..." Mr. Popo then walked inside to tell Dende of the events that just happened.

Next Time On: Chapter 2: The Top Five- Goku goes off to gather the 5 strongest fighters, and Uub tells Bulma to prepare the ship. King Kai looks down on Earth, dreading that he has a feeling he knows who the mysterious sender is, and Goku will have his hands full. Who is it? And is he a threat to the Z-Fighters. Find out next time on!


End file.
